Camping
by Janto-Fanboy
Summary: When Jack and the Doctor organise a camping trip for all there friends it seems like a good chance for them all to meet each other, but how will they handle it when old foes show up. T to be safe, Cannon Character Death.
1. Camping Trip

Chapter 1: Camping trip

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

"No way Jack!"

"Come on Owen what the hell is your problem?"

Gwen and Ianto were sat in the corner sipping coffee and listening to the argument over the Jacks latest scheme. They had been hesitant at first to go along with it, but Gwen had agreed as long as Rhys could come with them, she wanted them to get to know each other better, and Ianto had agreed after Jack had used his puppy eyes, every time Jack used Ianto swore he would never fall for them again, but he always did.

"Do you remember the last time we went camping Jack?"

"This is different, this is strictly a holiday, no Torchwood and no aliens well one."

"What are you on about, you said no Torchwood."

"I am inviting the Doctor to come with us, I want you to meet him and I know you will like him."

"Not you're precious Doctor, the one you ran off with?"

Tosh had walked into the main area of the hub at that moment and had guessed what they had been talking about, she had only agreed because it meant she could share a tent with Owen, who had finally got the message three weeks earlier.

"He is right Owen, you will like him."

"And you would know how Tosh?"

"Space pig, you would know if you hadn't have had a hangover."

"Anyway Owen the alternative is you stay here on your own and keep Cardiff safe without us."

"Fine, but you owe me big for this."

"Don't worry Owen, you're in the same tent as Tosh."

*

"No way Doctor!"

"Come on you three, no other spices in the universe goes camping, celebrate your own uniqueness."

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Jack."

"Wait, is he that good looking one in Cardiff?"

"Yes Donna he is."

"Right I am off to pack."

"She will be disappointed when she finds out he has a boyfriend." muttered the Doctor.

"Oh can I invite my family, Granddad would love it?"

"Sure Donna, go ahead."

"Martha, you can bring Tom with you, I want to meet him, should be fun, and the rest of your family if you want."

"What, how the hell am I meant to explain it to them?"

"Well it will save you having to do it at the wedding."

"And what makes you think you invited?"

"I saw the list."

"You were in my bedroom?!"

"No you had it on the computer, I kind off saw the file and opened it up."

Slap

"Ow, you have been spending too much time with Donna."

"That made me feel so much better."

"So will you go?"

"Why not I have been meaning to visit Torchwood anyway, need to see how Owen is, and ask about Gwen's wedding."

"What about you Rose?"

"Am I in your tent?"

"If you want to be."

"Ok, should be fun, can Mickey come, I haven't seen him in ages."

"What? Why don't you just go and invite your mum, Pete and Tony as well."

"Fantastic idea, I mean Donna and Martha invited there families, I will just go and ring them."

Rose managed to last the whole five minute walk back to her room, pick up her phone and get half way to the entry marked home before bursting out laughing at the look on the Doctors face. Normally she wouldn't have invited her family but she hadn't seen them in ages and still missed them.

*

"Camping mum?"

"Yes Luke, camping, out in Whales, about ten miles out of Cardiff, just for a week."

"But why?"

"I want you, Clyde and Maria to meet some friends off mine."

"Why camping though, why not just a party."

"Trust me Luke, if you go camping with somebody you know them much better."

""A week though, it will be boring."

"Trust me, with the Doctor it will not be boring, and we can take K-9, that black hole is finally stable and safe."

"Ok, I will go, but only if both off the others go as well."

"They are going, already asked them while you were out, they both agreed straight away, even Maria's mum and dad are going, maybe it is because the people you are made out off didn't like camping."


	2. Preparations

Chapter 2:Preparations

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

"Ok, so let me get this right Jack, you want me to do a weeks worth of shopping for twenty two adults, three kids, one baby and one time travelling alien?"

"If it isn't to much trouble Ianto."

"Have you made a list?"

"What?"

"A list, you know things we will need."

"Oh right, sure, got it here somewhere."

Ianto looked down at the list and gasped when he saw the shear quantity off food on the list, beef burgers four pack times eight, chips big bag times five, apples fifty, bananas twenty, fish fingers times fifteen. Ianto only read this far before looking up at Jack.

"Do we really need all this?"

"The list goes onto the back Ianto."

"Jack, do you have any idea how much this is going to cost?"

"Nope, but I have given you a budget off six hundred quid, just buy plenty off coffee, I told them all about your fantastic blend of coffee, do not make me a liar."

*

"Rose, have you found them yet?"

"No I have not, you have a huge room for T"

"Keep looking, and if you think T is big you should see M"

"Doctor!"

"What is it Martha, found them?"

"Yes, come give me a hand, there under all this junk."

"Oy, that isn't junk, that is a, well, I don't know, but it isn't junk."

"Fine, just help me move it."

"There we go, thirty first century cooking equipment, can boil an egg in fifteen seconds, even faster than the timey whimey detector."

"Doctor, found the tents, how many do we need?"

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen?"

"Yes, there is you and me, then Donna and her family, Martha and Tom, Martha's family, Gwen and her husband Rhys, Owen and Tosh, Jack and Ianto, your family, Sarah Jane and her friend Maria, her mum, her dad as well as her son Luke and his friend Clyde, oh and Mickey."

"And who is doing the shopping for all this?"

"Jack said he would handle it, Donna have you found it yet?"

"I found it five minuets ago spaceman, it is flipping heavy come and give me a hand."

After many struggles and a slight disaster with one of the tents that decided to put itself up in a narrow corridor, the TARDIS crew gathered all the equipment they had found in the central room.

"Right, time to go pick up your family Rose, then pick up Tom and you family Martha, then your family Donna, then off the Whales."

*

"Ianto, got all the food in the SUV?"

"Yes, only took me an hour to load."

"Right, Ianto, you take that to the camp site and Gwen there is no room for any of us apart from Ianto with all the food in there so you will have to take us in your car with Rhys."

"Do I have any choice in the matter?"

"Not really."

"Get in then, John was right maybe your manners didn't get brought back with you."

As Gwen pulled up outside her flat she made a big show of kissing Rhys as she always did when Jack was around to try and make him jealous, never worked but she still did it.

*

"Luke hurry up we are all waiting are already late, Maria's mum and Dad have already set off."

"Mum I don't know what to take."

"You are going camping, you just need clothes and a toothbrush and I have got everything else."

"Right ready then."

"About time, have we got the sleeping bags?"

"Yes all twenty-five off them, I can't believe there is so many off us, I pity the one who did the shopping."

"I thought that, I offered to help but Jack said the guy could handle it."


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3:Introductions

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

Ianto pulled into the area that Jack had told him to drive to, he saw a large marquee in the centre, with a cluster of tents to the right. In the marquee he saw some tables and a set off advanced looking cooking equipment as well as a tall blue box with a man in a suit and long brown coat leaning against it holding the hand of a blonde and talking to a red head and Martha, however he was in shock for a moment actually seeing this blue box for real, before now he had only seen it on the CCTV of the plaza that Tosh had found after Jack had run off.

At the sound of the approaching car Martha turned round and recognised the SUV, as it pulled up she ran over to give Ianto a hug but nearly fell over i surprise when she saw the amount off food in the back.

"Ianto, how long did it take you to buy all that?"

"Took me five hours and spent a total of five hundred and sixty two pounds and fifty seven pence."

"Wow, just wow, you could feed an army with that."

"You should have seen the looks I got in the shops, so who are these people behind you, that man is the Doctor right?"

"Yep, that is the Doctor and the blonde is Rose Tyler, and the other is Donna Noble."

"And are your family here yet?"

"Yes they are exploring the insides of the TARDIS with Donna's family."

"Might have to take a look myself sometime, from what I have heard from Jack it is impressive."

By the time Gwen pulled into the site Ianto and the Doctor had taken it upon themselves to put up Torchwood's tents, completed there task and were in deep conversation over some mugs of Ianto's coffee, this conversation Jack gathered from the way they looked at him when he got out the car was probably about him. However Jack headed in another direction across there area towards Martha's family who he had been in contact with frequently after there year on the Valiant. Donna's mum had become overwhelmed with the talk of aliens and had gone to lie down but Donna's granddad was in deep conversation with Tosh about alien life. Gwen and Martha were in deep conversation about weddings and Rhys was sat beside Gwen but had fallen into that husband mode where he had glassed over and was not paying attention what so ever. Owen had gone to lock up the SUV remembering what had happened last time and then joined in with Ianto and the Doctor who had moved off the topic of Jack and onto the topic of coffee, which was Ianto's specialty, Owen had only took the conversation that way in hopes of getting a mug himself.

About two hours later Maria's mum and dad who were divorced but on reasonable terms pulled into the camp site which by now had been turned into a miniature village, the marquee was in the centre with five tents to the right and three to left, a large fire had been built in front of the group of three tents with thirteen adults and on baby sat around talking. Maria's dad had spent the four hour car journey convincing her mum that this was not an elaborate joke but that there really was a large group of people who defended the earth against aliens, first she had been shocked, then worried for her daughter and finally excited about the trip.

"Oh my god Allan you meant it, you weren't kidding."

"I didn't expect you to believe me Chrissie."

Seeing the new arrivals Jack got up and moved over to greet them.

"Hello you must be Mr and Mrs Jackson."

"Were not married" they both said in unison."

"Whatever, come over here we will help you set up your tents, then come and meat the rest of us, do you know how long Sarah Jane and the kids will be?"

"Maria text us, she said they were about forty minutes behind us."

"Ok, that should be enough time to get these tents up and you can try some of Ianto's coffee, you are going to love it, Owen come and give us a hand."

In the end it only took them fifteen minutes to get the tents up and most of the others were listening to some of the Jack's stories, as Sarah Jane pulled into the campsite he was in the middle of one about how Rose, Jack and him had to integrate an Neanderthal man into the twenty first century. Only Owen and the Doctor were not really listening and they were in deep conversation about how Owen was able to keep going with out breathing or a heart beat and the Doctor was musing on several theories upon how to change him back.

"Maybe if I use some nanogenes to repair any physical damage then restart your heart and lungs with some CPR"

"It is worth a try Doctor, I can't lose anything"

"Well I will talk to Jack about it, but it looks like the last of out group have arrived"

Sarah Jane and the kids joined the group and after quickly putting up there tents the Doctor gave everyone a quick tour of the TARDIS before tea, they decide that the TARDIS crew would make breakfast, Sarah Jane and her friends would make lunch and the Torchwood team would make tea, fortunately each of the teams had a weapon, the Doctor hardly ever slept and then only by choice so he could be up as early as needed, Allan was a part time chef so he had lots of ideas and it turned out Owen knew a lot more about food than the local pizza shop.

"Alright team, time to start cooking, Ianto what did you end up buying?"

"Actually sir, I thought maybe Owen should deal with this."

"Owen?"

"Has he never told you he can cook, you never told them Owen."

"No Ianto I did not, but considering you told them I do have an idea."

Owen gave Ianto a list of ingredients he would need and Ianto went to retrieve them from the SUV, he came back with all off them piled in his arms.

"Ianto you're a star, can I ask why you bought lasagne pasta?"

"I know you like to make an impression."

"Right Gwen chop those vegetables, Tosh make the tomatoes sauce, Ianto cook the mince until it is brown, Jack make the beef stock, Rhys could you heat up the oven?"

"This is not what we use to cook when I went camping."

"You went camping Gwen?"

Yep, five years in the guides."

"Oh trust you to be in the guides."

"And what to you mean by that Ianto Jones?"

"Gwen, mushrooms that chop themselves would be helpful and probably be called emos but we don't have them so could you get back to work?"

"Yes sir."

"Oy you only call one person sir round here."

After two hours of Owen shouting at Gwen it was ready

"_Trust Ianto to have brought a dish that big." thought Owen._

It took Jack and Owen to lift the dish out onto the table and when they got it out the Doctor nearly fell over in shock.

No way, no way, that is the Cerilian recipe for lasagne, thirty first century, I have never seen it pulled off so masterfully before."

"Cerilian?"

"Planet about nine and a half galaxies away, in the harpy system, they say it's inhabitants could grow anything and cook it into the most fantastic meal you have ever had, when humans arrived they asked for lasagne and they made the best dish they had ever made I tried it but last time I was there I had them make me a banana split, best ever, fantastic, love bananas."

"Well the recipe fell through the rift about two years ago, took Tosh weeks to translate, anyway, tuck in."

Owen looked wishfully at the group enjoying his food, he had only ever tried this recipe once, when he had cooked it for Diane and he had to admit it was fantastic, he would have cooked it for Tosh on there first date but he couldn't eat so he threw himself into the bay instead. He headed back inside to finish off the lemon cheesecake he had been making while the others had put together the lasagne.


	4. Walking

Chapter 4: Walking

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

After the argument the Doctor had just had with Rose about getting up to make breakfast he went over his options in his head, Rose was out, he didn't want to face Jackie in the morning, Donna would be as bad if not worse than Jackie, that only left Martha, tom and her family, five minuets later he had made a mental note never to try that again and set off to make breakfast on his own, he ended up just doing the basics, cooked some sausage, egg and bacon and put out some fruit and cereal now all he needed was some of Ianto's coffee and breakfast would be set.

"Morning Doc, where are the rest of your team?"

"Lets just say I have learnt the hard way that you should not try and get any off them up in the morning."

"Oh well, Ianto said he would be up in five minutes and he would make some coffee, that should cheer you up."

About five minuets later a tired looking Ianto crawled out of the tent he had been sharing with Jack and walked up to Jack and the Doctor.

"Ianto can we get some coffee?"

"Sure just give me a moment, Doctor can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Were Rose and you at the battle of Canary Warf?"

"Yes, along with Jackie and Mickey, why?"

"It was just, I was there with my girlfriend, Lisa, she was half converted when the machinery shut down, what happened?"

"By the time the others were roused by the smell of food and coffee the Doctor was deep into the story, he had started with John lumic and then talked through what Torchwood one had been doing and Ianto understood, he had asked Jack but he didn't have all the answers finally Ianto understood why Lisa had done what she had.

By the time everyone had finished breakfast and had washed up it had been decide that they would get to know the surrounding area a bit better, Tosh had pulled up a recent satellite photo which you could see there campsite on already, together she and the Doctor had planned a route for them to take, it was about ten miles round and would take them about five hours if they stopped for lunch, Sarah Jane and her group put together some sandwiches and the set off about eleven in the morning.

The Doctor and Tosh were navigating and about a four miles round just after there first break Tosh started asking the Doctor questions.

"Jack says you are the same man I met in 2005 at Albans Hospital."

"That was me."

"But the Doctor I met was at least ten years older than you and from Manchester, he wore a leather jacket and a jumper, you where a suit and a long brown coat, how are you the same man?"

"When my species comes close to death we can regenerate, new body, new personality everything, but with the same memories."

"Did you find out who did that to the pig we examined?"

"Yep, it was a family of aliens from the planet Raxicoricofalibitories, stopped them, one got away and went to Cardiff, remember the earthquake, that was it, Rose, Jack and me stopped it."

"So that is why Jack didn't let us go out, he didn't want to meet himself and he knew it would be fine."

"Suppose so, anyway I don't know what happen to the rexicoricfalibitoriens but I think they must have left earth."

"Not exactly Doctor."

"A few more came to earth and tried to switch off the sun and when we stopped that they used the humans latent telekinetic ability, enhanced it then use the most powerful mind on the planet to try and crash the moon into the earth, we stopped that to."

"And this powerful mind would be?"

"My son Luke."

"And what makes his mind so powerful?"

"He is the bane archetype, his mind is a combination of thousands of others."

"Wow."

"Anyway Doctor, I think this is our lunch spot."

The rest of the hike pasted in a good mood and general chatter, Donna mum and Marias mum were finally coming round to the idea of the whole alien thing and were starting to take an interest in some of the stories.

"So anyway, Rose and I were being chased across a nudist planet, nothing on what so ever, by the local police, get into the TARDIS and just take off anywhere, it lands, we go outside and guess where we are, we are stood on and iceball with no clothes on, freezing cold."

"Doctor, maybe not the best story for the kids."

""Rose what were you doing on a nudist planet?"

"Oh shut up mum."

"Anyway that is nothing, did I ever tell you about the time Ianto directed me on a Weevil hunt handcuffed to my bed?"

"Oh trust you Harkness to take it too far."

"It could be worse, I could have told you what I was wearing under my coat at the time."

Everyone polity ignored the fantastic shade of red Ianto had turned and Owen saved Ianto by shouting to tell them tea was ready.

It had only taken three of them to make tea this time and Owen, Tosh and Gwen had made a huge bowl of spaghetti bolognaise.

Later on when everyone had gone to sleep Jack poked his head into the Doctor and Rose's tent.

"Doc, you awake?"

"What do you want Jack?"

"Rift monitor picked something up, coming through about half a mile from here, but the readings are strange, seems to be a female human, but detects a binary vascular system and two hearts."

The doctor had his coat on and was running behind Jack before they had realised fully what was going on.


	5. Family Reunions

Chapter 5: Family Reunions

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

"Doctor this is the spot, should be coming through any moment, but what is?"

"I think it might be, but she was shot, she died."

"Who?"

Suddenly the whole area was filled with a golden light and a woman with blonde hair fell through the hole in nothingness onto the ground.

"Jenny."

"Who?"

"My daughter Jack."

"Is she Rose's?"

"No, she is a genetically altered clone of me."

Jenny had the same top she had when they first met her, they could see where she had repaired the bullet hole but she had dyed it red, she had a pair of black jeans and pair of black trainers, she also was wearing a long black coat, not as long as the Doctor's and Jack's but about down to her knees.

"She got your good looks."

"Down boy, that is my daughter your talking about."

"We better get her back to camp, travelling through the rift unprotected is rough, she might be ill."

Good idea, help me lift her."

It had only took them five minutes to run to the clearing where the rift had opened but it took them nearly twenty to get back to camp with Jenny's dead weight.

"Doctor she has some interesting stuff on her, mark two compact laser deluxe and what else have we got here, no way."

"What?"

"Look at this."

No way."

"I know, she has a sonic screwdriver to."

"Ok, right you go get Martha, just tell her Jenny is here they have met, I will go get Donna."

"Right"

Ten minuets later they were back were back with a tired but excited Martha and an annoyed but excited Donna.

"Jenny!"

"Doctor, what is she doing here?"

"I don't know, she fell out of the rift."

"Do you think maybe the TARDIS brought her here?"

"Anything's possible, we will ask her what she remembers when she wakes up."

It was a tense ten minutes and Ianto had missed Jack next to him and had come in search for him and made them all coffee and then Jenny woke up.

"Donna?"

"Martha."

"Dad!"

She flung herself at the Doctor and nearly sent him crashing to the ground.

"Wow, I have had some hugs but that is one of the best."

She then spotted Jack standing behind the Doctor.

"Dad, who is that man?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, good to meat you Jenny."

"Jack I warned you."

"I just said hello."

"For you that is an invitation to dinner."

"What is that fantastic smell?"

"That would be Ianto Jones coffee."

"Oh she has woken up then, do you want a coffee, I made enough for all six of us."

They all sat round the fire which Jack relit and listened to Jenny's story.

"So after I got shot I woke up in the hall, I was told a green and gold light had come out my mouth so I stole a planetary escape pod and took off to try and find you, when I got to earth I did some blood tests and found some traces of the teraforming agent in my blood so I assume that is what brought me back, anyway I remembered you working out that you were three hundred and sixty two years in your future so I went to a city called Cardiff where I knew there was a space time rift and when I got there I heard a sound that I can only describe as home, it pulled me through then I woke up here."

"Oh, when I parked the TARDIS here I opened up the engines to refuel so it became part of the rift it must have found you and pulled you through."

"Hands up who understood what he just said."

"Oh nobody, what a surprise."

"Anyway Doctor, you Donna and Martha find a tent and sleeping bag for Jenny and put up the tent me and Ianto will drive back to Cardiff and do some extra shopping for her, we will explain to the others in the morning, oh Donna, Martha, could you keep the Doctor busy in the morning?"

"Why?"

"I want to be the one who tells Rose that the Doctor's daughter is here."

*

"Oy Doctor, what is this I hear about you having a daughter?"

"Jackie let me explain."

"She was only gone two years or was this before her and you didn't tell her."

"No Jackie it isn't like that."

"Then what, oh, please tell me I am not a grandmother."

"Jack I am going to kill you after this."

Donna, Martha and Jack were stood in the entrance to the marquee watching Jackie slowly advance on the Doctor.

"Mum what the hell is going on."

"He has his daughter in there."

"What?"

"Well they took a DNA sample split it and then recombined it so I was both of the parents."

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"I thought she was dead!"

"Oh, sorry."

"What is all the noise?"

"Rose, this is my daughter Jenny."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Well this is a classic."

"Oh morning Owen."

"Oh that reminds me, Jack did you have to phrase it that way to Jackie."

"Honestly, yes I did."

"How do you fancy another trip on the outside of the TARDIS."

"Shouldn't you be making breakfast?"

"Yes he should."

"Don't say that Rose you are supposed to help him."

"Hey, I need time to recover, I just found out my boyfriend has a daughter."

"Oh get over it Rose, you were not that bad when he changed a Christmas."

"Morning Mickey, you can help us with breakfast to."

Eventually everyone dragged themselves out of bed at the smell of breakfast and were surprised to see Jenny helping the Doctor and Rose making breakfast, when they had all sat down the Doctor, Jenny, Martha and Donna started to explain the story.

"Well that is a very strange story about how a man can be a mum and a dad at the same time."

"Well it will be normal in about three hundred years."

"Anyway, what are we going to do today?"

"There is a lake with a marina about a mile from here, we could rent some boats and go sailing."

"I can see this going wrong in so many ways."

During the walk to the lake Gwen moved over to the doctor and started asking questions.

"Tosh told me you can change your appearance."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Doctor, were you there during the Cardiff earthquake?"

"Yes."

"Along with Mickey, Rose and Jack?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was first on the scene at the plaza after the earthquake, I saw Jack, Rose and a man in a leather coat, then I turned round and saw Mickey I totally forgot about it until I saw the three of them together and I remembered how Tosh had described you."

"Well four members of Torchwood Cardiff have met me before, I wonder if Owen has, oh by the way, have you ever traced your family back?"

Yes, why?"

"How far back did you go?"

"About two hundred years, I did it when I joined Torchwood and had accesses to that sort of information, do you have a point?"

"Did you have a relative called Gwyneth who died at Christmas in 1869?"

"Yes how did you know?"

"I have met her, she looks a lot like you."

"Oh, how did you know when she died?"

"Because she died sealing up the rift, no wonder you joined Torchwood, it is in your blood."

They got to the lake in about twenty minuets and divide into six groups of four and one group of three, The Doctor, Rose, Owen and Tosh in one boat, Sarah Jane, Maria, Luke and Clyde in another, Gwen, Rhys, and Maria's parents in the third, Martha, Tom, Donna and her Granddad in the fourth, Martha's family in the next one, Ianto, Jack, Mickey and Jenny in the sixth one and Rose's family and Donna's mum in the last one.

One they had set out they each did there own thing on the lake. The Doctor was thinking about the time Owen and he had met, Owen wouldn't remember though Owen had been found on in the Himalayas during the year that never was, after claiming he was a doctor they researched his past and found that he had worked for Torchwood he had been brought onto the Valiant to be the ships doctor, when he had tried to help the Doctor escape and save Jack he Master had dragged him down to Jack's cell and shot him in front of Jack, apparently he had told Jack that the others were safe before he died so the Master set out on a hunt to capture or kill them, he tracked them to a UNIT base outside Tokyo and burnt the isles of Japan to the ground and killed millions and had made them all stand on deck and watch, and now he was sat looking at Owen, who had died trying to save him.

Jackie's boat was drifting around an island in the middle, Gwen was rowing in no particular direction listening to the other three talk about how they felt about having a loved one chasing aliens, Sarah Jane's boat were just drifting off to the side all talking about Luke's upcoming party, The boat with Donna's mum and Martha's family was circling the island and they were talking about how they had been dragged into the Doctor's world. Tom and Wilf were both grilling Martha and Donna about the alien life forms they had met. And the Doctor and Jack were racing up and down the lake with Jack consistently winning, Ianto, Mickey and Jenny were talking about modern day earth so Jenny could fit in while she was here, while Tosh and Rose were talking about relationship tips and Owen was starting to consider throwing himself over the side. By the seventh time Jack beat the Doctor he was accusing Jack of cheating and Jack was threatening to shoot a hole in the bottom of the Doctors boat if he didn't stop it, nobody really saw how it happened but they decide to abandon the boats and swim, both of them flung there coats and jumped in at the same time.

"Idiot." said both Rose and Ianto at the same time.

In the end Jack still won. By the time the others got there boats to them they were standing on the shore shouting at each other.

"You must have been cheating!"

"How could I cheat, invisible motor on my back?!"

"With you anything possible."

"Don't you just know it Doctor."

"Jack!"

"Come on, I will buy you that drink."

"What about Ianto and Rose?"

"Ever heard of an open relationship."

They looked at each other for a full five seconds before they both burst out laughing.

"You do know we are going to regret this in the morning Jack."

"Not me, never get ill die to much to get ill."

"I meant Rose and Ianto's revenge, trust me it will be evil."

On the way back to the camp Jack and the Doctor were huddled under there coats and were still to cold to take any notice of the evil grins on Ianto and Rose's face. When they got back it was late so Owen and Tosh quickly made a huge bowl of chicken soup and they all ate it quickly and before they realised it was night and they all went to bed.


	6. Revenge

Chapter 6: Revenge

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

It was five in the morning and there was very little light over the camp but two people had been up for half an hour already, Rose and Ianto had been raiding the TARDIS for stuff to help them get there revenge on Jack and the Doctor and the TARDIS herself seem to be pointing them in the right direction together they had found both there TARDIS keys, the Doctors sonic screwdriver, both there coats, the coffee mugs considering they were both addicted to Ianto's coffee withdrawing them from it would send them crazy as well as lots of other objects including all the bananas and Jacks hand in a jar which they had come to the conclusion was the Doctor's and hid it all in the TARDIS and locked he ship up, they then snuck back into bed knowing how tough they had made there lovers lives.

"Jack, get up now!"

"What is it Doctor."

"What is it? What is it! It is Rose and Ianto, they have took nearly everything and hidden it, I can't get into the TARDIS and worst there is not bananas oh and they took my hand."

"Don't worry Doc, I have my key here somewhere."

"Oh good."

"Oh no."

"What."

"They took the TARDIS key and the SUV key, wait cant you use the screwdriver?"

"They took it."

"Right that is it, lets go get them."

They both marched back to there tents with the intention of dragging out there lovers and forcing them to let them into the TARDIS but they both found empty tents they went back to the TARDIS and stared at it like the force of there minds could open that door, the Doctor even tried clicking his fingers like in the library but the door didn't budge.

"Dam it, they even have the TARDIS against us.

Click.

"Oh no"

"What is it Jack?"

"That sounded like handcuffs."

"Hi boys, we thought that considering you two wanted to be a couple we would handcuff you together."

"Get these off now."

"Jack, do you recognise them?"

"Ianto, of all the ones you could have used, why these ones."

"Jack tell me what are they?"

"Hypersteel H-49"

"Deadlock?"

"Yes."

"Rose, Ianto, tell me you know where the key is."

"Yes we do, sat in Jacks desk." Ianto said safe in the knowledge it was in Rose's back pocket.

"What!"

"That means you have to get the TARDIS to open so you can find the SUV key, then get somebody to drive you back and find the key."

"What do we have to do to get into the TARDIS?"

"Say sorry"

"Sorry."

"Sorry."

"And Jack you have to kiss Rose."

"What?"

"And Doctor you have to kiss Ianto."

"This is childish you two."

"Well we assumed considering you wanted an open relationship, we should all kiss, I have already kissed Ianto."

"What!"

"You two have kissed so that just leaves what we just said."

The Doctor and Jack looked at each other with defeat in both there eyes and Jack moved in first to kiss Rose, it lasted a full five seconds leaving Rose breathless.

"Wow."

"You think that is amazing you want to see the rest."

"Ianto!"

"And you Doctor."

Ianto had kissed several people in his life and they had all been different, Lisa's had been filled with love, Jack's you could taste power in it but with the doctor it felt like the whole universe was kissing you.

"You think that is amazing you want to see the rest."

"Rose!"

"So go on then, let us into the TARDIS."

"No need" Rose said as she produced the handcuff key from her back pocket.

"I am so going to kill you two" said the Doctor as he undid the handcuffs.

"Well I am not, I would say it was a fantastic experience, lets do it again some time, were you two being serious when you said you kissed?"

"Sort of, plan A to get revenge was to kiss in front of you, but you looked away at the wrong moment, we think Owen saw but he knew what we were up to, and I have to say all three of you are good kissers."

"Same, now lets make breakfast before the others come in and wonder what we were doing."

"To late guys."

"Owen!"

"What the hell are you doing up."

"Dead men don't sleep, heard voices so came to investigate."

"You don't sleep, then what the hell have you been doing all these nights?"

"I reed a lot nowadays, I wasn't joking about War and Peace, oh and Rose you were right, I saw, looked convincing to."

To these words both Rose and Ianto turned a deep shade of red. Rose handed over her TARDIS key to the Doctor and Jack and they went in search of there missing items.

"Jack maybe I should have told you but this is where I cremated the Master."

"What, why did you not say."

"I did not want to bring it up in front of Martha and her family."

"Then why bring it up now."

"It was when we went sailing yesterday I began to think about Owen's time on the Valiant."

"Oh, you haven't told him have you?"

"No, how would you explain and I haven't told him for the same reason I haven't told him for the same reason I haven't told Donna."

"Right, well anyway Ianto said they put it in here."

"You know he is a good kisser."

"Oy!"

"Hypocrite."

"Anyway, wait Jack, where the hell did you get that?"

"What the TARDIS corral, it was found in 1913, in a small shed outside a village that had nearly been flatted."

"Oh, I was there, was hiding, used the chameleon arch to make myself human like the Master did."

"So anyway, we can't let Rose and Ianto get away with this."

"I know but what can we do, any ideas?"

"We could always have..."

"No Jack!"

"It was just an idea."

After breakfast they gathered round the fire to come up with ideas for that day, in the end they decide to have a shooting competition, Allan, Chrissie and Sarah Jane were reluctant but relented considering it couldn't do any harm and could be good fun. Not surprisingly the Torchwood team all did very well Jack doing the best performing several tricks but with Ianto managing a few of his own including managing to get a bullet through the same hole as one of Owen's, Martha had also been taught to shoot by UNIT so she was quite good, Rose and Mickey had worked for parallel Torchwood so they also had talent both just beating Martha and drawing, the Doctor surprised everyone for even though he was know for never carrying a gun he manage to fall just short of Jack but the biggest shock came when Wilf stepped up drawing with the Doctor.

After this Jack gave the rest who had never fired a gun in there life's a quick lesson and allowed them to step up, Rhys was first and gained a respectable score hitting over half the targets, next was Donna's who only manage to hit one target and that was the one to the left of the one she was aiming for, Martha's family all declined remembering there year on the Valiant, Pete was next who ran parallel Torchwood but had never fired a gun knew the principal and hit two thirds of the targets set up, Jackie was sat behind the group with Tony passed him to Pete and gave it a go hitting just under half the targets which surprised everyone present before calmly sitting down with Tony and playing with him. Sarah Jane who had worked with UNIT years ago but had not learnt to shoot knew some ideas and surprised herself by hitting just over half of the targets, Allan hit just over a quarter and Chrissie only hit two, next it was the children, Clyde went first hitting a third followed by Maria who hit a quarter but everyone was surprised when Luke got a perfect score drawing with Jack but without the dramatic flair.

Owen came up with same ways to make it harder and let Luke and Jack take up there places and tried again both again being perfect Jack being dramatic and Luke calm. Next Tosh made it harder by measuring reaction speed but again there was no obvious winner, Owen left to make tea while Ianto timed them to see who could hit the targets the fastest and in the end Jack nudged ahead but considering that Luke had never shot before he did not feel that he had won.

When Owen served tea the rest of them realised how hungry they were having been having to much fun over lunch to stop. They ate quickly and started talking, but Rose and Ianto could not help but notice the Doctor and Jack in deep conversation and start to get worried. That night after they had all gone to sleep Martha awoke with the sound of maniacal laughter in her ears.

"Martha, what is wrong?"

"It is nothing Tom."

"No it isn't, you look like you have seen a ghost."

"It was just a dream."

"What about?"

"Something I hope to forget."

"Oh well, night night then."

Little did they know that Jack and Martha's family had all woken at the same moment but they had fallen back to sleep quickly and that the Doctor and Jenny both felt the a little tug and they dreamed of home that night.


	7. Drums and Fire

Chapter 7: Drums and Fire

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

"Dad, Dad wake up."

"What is it Jenny."

"Who is the Master?"

The Doctor shot up out of bed to these words."

"What did you say?"

"I asked who the Master was."

"He is an, well a friend at first, then sort of a rival, no more of an enemy, but he died."

"What happened?"

Jack who had been awake at the time had heard them talking about the Master had leapt up worried that something serious could be going on and ran out.

"Doctor, what is going on?"

"Jenny was asking me about the Master."

"What have they met?"

"I don't think so, Jenny how did you know that name?"

"I dreamt of home."

The Doctor understood this and realised that Jenny was becoming more like a Time Lady, he began at the beginning telling the story to Jenny and Jack starting with there childhood going to the untempered schism there fights together against Daleks and there battles, recounting the year that never was and eventually ending up with his funeral in the campsite.

"Well, that is an amazing story, but why so you dream of him?"

"She is a clone of me, genetic memory could have been passed on."

"Anyway, Jenny you can't keep wearing those clothes, I mean you look great but you need some new clothing."

"I am sure we could find something in the TARDIS."

"I mean normal everyday clothing, I mean the TARDIS wardrobe is fantastic if you don't want normal clothing but she needs ordinary clothing as well."

"So what do you suggest, and you don't exactly have normal clothing."

"What I suggest is that I give her two hundred quid and Rose and Ianto take her shopping."

When Rose and Ianto awoke the Doctor suggested the idea and they both agreed on the condition that they could have a hundred quid each."

Jack agreed and pulled four hundred quid out of his pocket.

"Jack, why do you have so much money."

"Torchwood is a very well paid job, hundred years of work you are bound to save something."

They shared out money and had breakfast when the others got up, Martha and her family called Jack over and explained about the dream they had. Jack called the Doctor over and he explained to them about what Jenny and he had dreamed of, he came to the conclusion it was probably nothing, and Ianto, Jenny and Rose took the SUV to Cardiff for a day of shopping. They got back around lunch time and Ianto stumbled out the SUV carrying two hundred pounds worth of clothing plus the gift Rose and Ianto had bought her, they had decided that if she was going to stay on earth she would need smart clothing so Ianto had picked out the perfect suit and shoes and Rose had bought her a nice necklace, the three of them then bought Jenny a full wardrobe so she would have clothes for every need. They had then bought some lunch and worked out that they still had fifty pounds left so they bought more food considering they had an extra person and then drove back to the campsite.

"Rose."

"Yes Doctor."

"I never asked, what happened after you were sealed off."

"Well there I was, stood on a beach in Norway, I think I stood there for an hour on that beach, then they came over one by one, first Mum then Mickey then Dad they just came over to me and hugged me and then I decided that I wasn't going to be stuck, we went to Torchwood and Pete gave me the job as leader of the Cardiff branch of Torchwood, I had a team like Jack, in fact it was them sort of, there was seven of us, Me, Mickey, Gwen, Tosh, Owen, Ianto and a woman called Suzie, she and Owen were, you know."

"Oh."

"Anyway I had gone to Cardiff because you said that it was an interdimensional rift, even if it was just a scar now it was a link, we built a rift manipulator and looked for something to guide us through, we found Jack, like you said he is a fixed point, strong enough to pull me through, first time I came through I saw Jack leap onto the side of the TARDIS, but that was all we needed, we could now lock onto the TARDIS, I started jumping through, Buckingham palace on Christmas day, the Adipose and The ATMOS, I made jumps to try and find you, I hooked it up to spread the Bad Wolf across the void."

"So you found me, what about your team."

"Well it worked, I called back to the team, told Mickey to collect Mum, Dad and Tony and we would go through because when I found you I could lock onto you, but there was a problem, once we locked it onto you we ended up near Donna instead, worked the same but we couldn't work it out, I called back to Torchwood but no response, I jump back because I worried and find it has been six years, that universe fell apart, just darkness left no stars, no light and no life, my team died, I spent weeks there and when I jump back it had been six seconds, the timelines fell apart, there's speeded up and something happened and they had no Doctor to stop it, but if it happens here we will stop it right."

"Yes, oh yes Rose Tyler, yes we will."

"Doctor!"

"What do you want Jack?"

"Come over hear a second."

"What?"

"I have the perfect plan for revenge on those two."

"And it doesn't involve...."

"No it doesn't, honestly is that what you think of me."

"Jack, you have come onto every adult in the camp site, including Jackie."

"So?"

"Next it will be poodles."

"Actually I do know a guy called John who....."

"Jack I don't want to know."

"You know your cute when your arguing."

"See what I mean?"

Jack stared at the Doctor for five seconds before kissing him, the Doctor looked shocked for a second before kissing him back.

Meanwhile all the others had decide it was to late to do anything much with the day and were tiding up the campsite before making lunch, they sat down round the fire and started swapping stories about there alien experiences, Sarah Jane came up with same good ones, Martha told them about how she met Jack so Rose decide to tell them about her experience in the Blitz with Jack, Donna told them about the Ood while Luke, Clyde and Maria talked about the Gorgons, Ianto, Tosh, Gwen and Owen talked about fighting death and it was around this point that Rose and Ianto realised that the Doctor and Jack were missing. While the other kept swapping stories they moved over to each other, it took them about thirty second to guess what they might be up, the quickly got up and searched starting with there tents, they found them in the Doctor and Rose's tent heavily making out and moving quickly onto other stuff.

"Jack Harkness if you remove one more item of clothing I will personally test every weapon we have on you!"

"Hypocrite."

Jack and the Doctor both got dressed quickly and got out of the tent, it wasn't until they were both stood outside there tents sharing guilty grins until it dawned on the what Rose had said.

"Rose, why did you call Ianto a hypocrite?"

Rose and Ianto both looked at each other.

"Go on Rose you explain."

"Well you know I told you I use the rift to travel, well needless to I ended up in Cardiff a lot."

"What!"

"Ianto, when the hell was this?"

"About a month after you left with him."

"Rose, why?"

"Well he is good looking, was there for me, found the Torchwood files on you for me Doctor."

What, Ianto how did you know you could trust her?"

"She is a companion of the Doctor, I thought if she found the Doctor I would find you."

"And how did you know that she was a companion."

"I know everything, I recognised her from the battle."

"And how long was this going on?"

"Up until the time of the Adipose incident, she left to find you, I began to think that everyone would leave me for the Doctor."

"What, Ianto I got back ages before the Adipose incident."

"So you come back and what did you expect, leave her and jump into bed with Jack Harkness, well I don't run away from people like you do Jack."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"She told me not, said it would threaten the Corsal Nexus of time and space, it was bad enough her being there but if she interrupted time lines then goodbye reality."

"Crazy thought, why don't we have an orgy."

"No Jack!" they all shouted at once."

"Ianto, I can't believe you did this to me."

"Says the man who throws himself at anything with a life sign, I saw the CCTV of you in the cells on Gwen's first day."

"And how did Rose feel about this."

"I talked it over with her, why do you think I said no when you first got back."

"You agreed to the date."

"Jack, in this time not every date ends with sex."

"Then what is the point of a date?"

"Jack, just leave it, if you don't drop it I have two things that I will do to you that will make your life a living hell."

"Like what."

"Well I won't make you coffee."

"You wouldn't."

"And Owen perfected that chemical that causes a person to die when they try and have sex."

"Oh your evil Ianto Jones."

"And that, Rose Tyler is why you love me."

Jack at this point was looking very scared, although the mental image he had got from Rose and Ianto was very good he would not even dare to believe Ianto was joking with his threats, although if he did it would be good to try it on with Gwen just to see her reaction when he died, though he knew that that chemical would be very painful.

"Rose, why?"

"Doctor leave it ok, for Christ sake there was Madam De Pompadour, how long did you know her?"

"About twenty six years."

"No that is how long she knew you, how long did you know her."

"About eleven hours."

"I knew Ianto for well over ten months."

"But it still isn't fair, I didn't have sex with her."

"Doctor I am many things but a fool is not one of them, I grew up on a council estate, do you think I don't know that swagger when I see one."

"Rose, can't we talk about this."

"Shut up, I learnt a lot from Owen and Tosh in the parallel world, I can mix up a chemical to make you allergic to bananas if I wanted to, so shut up."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Ianto and Rose walked off in the direction of the fire, Jack and the Doctor just stood there utterly shocked at what had happened and as hard as they tried they couldn't blame anyone but themselves. By the time they manage to face everyone else they found there group was several people short, Jack quickly counted up that Rose, Ianto, Donna, Jenny, Gwen, Tosh and Owen were gone as well as the SUV and Gwen's car, Rhys was chatting with Tom and Martha who when she spotted them rushed over.

"Did you guys have an argument with Ianto and Rose, they have gone into Cardiff for a coffee."

"Yes we argued."

"Did you find out then?"

"You knew?"

"You didn't!"

"No we didn't."

"Could they have made it anymore obvious, god you two are not half thick sometimes."

"Why the hell didn't you tell us!"

"Don't talk like that to me Doctor, I thought you knew."

The Doctor and Martha started arguing loudly, Tom moved over next to Martha for moral support. Jack decide to talk a walk into the woods. He had got about two hundred meters in before a voice behind him startled him.

"From that face I would say eye-candy has cheated on you."

"Leave it John, I can not be bothered with you right now."

"It was a nice friend you were with earlier."

"Just shut up!"

"Jack I came to find you for other reasons, some has been asking about you and a man called the Doctor."

"What!"

"Well when I say somebody, well let me explain, around rift hotspots there has been a psychic energy that goes through your mind bring things up, and Doctors you met, and any people named Jack or Martha, they say I had a brainstorm and went into a coma when it touched me."

"Who was it in your mind, do you remember, tell me John!"

"All they said was that when I was in the coma I muttered stuff about a Master, I assume it was one of my more exciting dreams involving you."

*

Meanwhile about twelve miles away a man was sat in a cafe with a book that wouldn't be written for ninety three years and the author wouldn't be born for another fifty seven years, watching a group of people chat.

"_Finally." Thought the man "I have found the Doctor at last."_

If anyone had looked at the man they would have thought he was Harry Saxon, former Prime Minister, assassinated a few days after he took office, sat next to him again if they looked hard they would have thought it was Mr Saxon's assassin and wife Lucy Saxon, thought nobody notice these people sat in the corner wherein two identical chains around there neck both with keys on.

*

"Doctor!"

Jack, followed closely by John ran into the camp at full speed.

"Doctor."

"What is it Jack."

"We were right he is back."

"What, the Master?"

Tell them John."

John quickly explained what had happened to him.

"Right, Martha, ring the others and tell them that they are in danger, tell them to get back now, we will explain to them then and make plans about what to do."

*

The group we were sitting in silence looking into there coffees when they were jolted back to reality by the sound of Gwen's phone.

"It is Martha, she says we are in danger, get back now, explain when we get there."

"I think we better do it."

The group got up and quickly paid for there drinks and left.

"Well Harry, there they go, are we going to follow?"

"No need, we can track them, we will deal with them in the morning."

*

When the others got back to camp they found tea had already been cooked and they ate quickly while the Doctor, Jack and John explained what was happening.

"Right, so any questions?"

"I have one."

"Yes Donna."

"Who the hell is that guy, and is he single."

"Hi, John Harp and yes I am."

"Good, good."

"Anyway, we will get to sleep soonish and in the morning we will sort this out before it escalates."

Everyone finished there meal in silence and went to bed except Rose and Ianto who just sat there for nearly half an hour in the glow of the dying fire, eventually they got up and realising they couldn't go back to there tents with Jack and the Doctor in went to Rose's room on the TARDIS.


	8. Reborn

Chapter 8: Reborn

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

Ianto woke up first to find Jack standing over the bed.

"Jack what the hell?"

"Woke up and with the possibility of the Master being around came to find you, this was the first place I looked."

"Oh."

"Ianto, I am sorry about what I said yesterday, I was out of line and I am the last person who can lecture somebody about monogamy."

"I should have told you though, I feel like such a player."

"Don't worry about it, I love you and that is all that matters."

"I love you to, Jack for the rest of my life."

Ianto got up and moved over to kiss Jack, they stood there kissing for a while as Jacks hand slid down Ianto's back, Ianto quickly stepped back.

"Jack, I don't think Rose would like to wake up to us shagging on her bedroom floor."

"To be honest I would quite like it."

"Rose!"

"Ianto you softy, you forgave him after less than a day."

"I suppose, but considering what I get out of it, it is worth it."

"Anyway Jack, is that Doctor up yet?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly they heard a loud bang coming from somewhere else in the TARDIS, Rose leapt out of bed.

"Rose, it that Ianto's shirt?"

"Yes, it is, why?"

"You look good in it, bet you look good out of it to."

"Captain Jack Harkness sometimes there is to much."

"Is there?"

"What about the loud noise we heard?"

"Good point Ianto."

The three of them charged out of the room in the direction of the noise, they burst into a room just off the main corridor to find the Doctor sounded by bits of wiring and circuit boards with a scanner that Tosh was fussing around adding bits until it looked impressive, Owen was at a table with a vile of blood labelled Doctor and was taking another sample from Jenny, right now the Doctor was poking at a small radar dish with the sonic screwdriver which they could all tell had fallen from the table and had cause the loud bang.

"What the hell is going on in hear?"

"Well Tosh is making a scanner that can find a match to any data it is given to one hundred miles, I am finding the genetic code of a Time Lord the Doctor was working on that radar dish until he dropped it."

"And this is going to locate the Master?"

"Yes, we could be setting it up in about thirty minutes if that idiot hadn't doped the dish."

"Whatever, just patch my vortex manipulator into the scanner, range will be even further."

About half an hour later they were stood outside the TARDIS with there machine, despite all the panic that was happening around them the Doctor was making a point of ignoring Rose. Luke and Donna who had both been woken by the commotion had climbed out of there tents to find out what was going on.

"It isn't going to work."

"What is that Luke."

"It isn't going to work."

"And why would that be."

"That thing basically sends out a pulse, if it detects what it is looking for it comes back in the right shape, unless there is a clear path between this thing and the Master, it will not work."

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

"But some of the circuitry you used are from mobile phones, if you patch that thing into the network it will send the pulse from every phone, much higher chance of detecting him."

"That is brilliant, how did you think of that?"

"I went to see the Batman film."

"Oh."

"Anyway let me at it for a second."

Luke started messing with the inside of the machine, he grabbed the sonic screwdriver and poked it around the machine with it for a few minutes.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"The same place I learnt to shoot."

"So how long does it take to power up."

"About a minute."

"Right Doctor, turn it on."

The Doctor turned on the machine and rushed over to screen.

"Right so we have to local sources, that is Jenny and me, nothing for a mile, spreading out, I think we have fix, yes confirmed, two and a half miles west, edge of Cardiff city."

"So what do we do, go and tackle it, or stay here where we have the home advantage."

"I will go, I will take the TARDIS and sort this."

"Doctor, I am coming with you."

"No, like I told you last time, he is a Time Lord, that means he is my responsibility."

"Then I am coming with you."

"Jenny."

"No arguments, he is part of your history, and I am part of you."

"Fine, Jenny can come, the rest of you stay here, Jack your in charge, if anything goes wrong, just get out, go to the Torchwood hub, second safest place after the TARDIS and call UNIT, the Master is in there files."

"Doctor."

"No Donna, your staying here to."

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"The signal, it has moved."

"What?"

"It just jumped, it is now three hundred meters south of us and moving at two meters a second."

"He is coming."

"We have two and a half minutes, get everyone up."

"And then what, into the TARDIS?"

"Yes."

There was a huge scramble a lot of shouting and in the end they got everyone into the TARDIS just as Jack was about to enter a beam of light raced across the campsite and struck Jack in the chest.

"A whole year and that is still fun."

"Get him inside."

Ianto and Rose grabbed Jack under the arms and pulled him into the TARDIS, the Doctor pulled the door shut after they disappeared inside.

"Master."

"Doctor."

"I thought you died."

"The body did."

"How did you survive?"

"I spent a lifetime with that watch in my pocket, picked up and imprint of my mind inside of it, then you burnt me on top of a time space rift, so that left an imprint of my body in the rift, just took somebody to bring the watch to the rift and they combined themselves into me."

"And who would that be."

"Remember my wife?"

"She shot you."

"Nobody is perfect."

"She still shot you."

"Well I did tell her to."

"What?"

"I knew about the watch, and the ring also had DNA on it, the rift just powered it up."

"So, what do you want now."

"The TARDIS."

"Well that isn't happening, what about your voice appearing in the minds of people around rifts?"

"Well when the mind and body were recombined my surface memories were spread through the rift, the captain, the Jones family and you."

"So, you want the TARDIS, it is locked and you have no key."

"Who needs a key, when I have you."

"Jack knows the damage you can, will, do if you get inside there, he wouldn't let you in."

"But would Rose Tyler?"

"Would you really kill me, could you face being the last of the Time Lords?"

"Oh I wouldn't be the last, I believe you have a daughter now."

"You stay away from her!"

"Oh touched a nerve there."

"So many people you care about in there, so many people who care about you now tell them to open the door or I will kill you."

"No, go on then shoot me."

"Unwise, I wanted you alive but plan B is to shoot you and take the key out of you pocket."

The Master levelled the screwdriver the Doctor and fired, the beam travelled across the gap between them before dissolving in the air just in front of the Doctor, at that moment Jack burst out of the TARDIS gun pointed at the Master, the Doctor sprang forward to grab the screwdriver from the Master's hand, the Master fired again striking Jack in the chest, the Doctor grabbed the Masters wrist and started fighting to get it out of his hand.

"Get off him."

"Lucy Saxon?"

"Get off or I shoot."

"I think Torchwood might have something to say about that."

Lucy and the Master looked over to the TARDIS where Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto were pointing guns at them, Rhys was helping up Jack who got up and rushed over to take the gun of Lucy.

"Jack stay where you are, or I shoot the Doctor."

"Oh this is to perfect, Owen Harper, I remember killing you, and Martha Jones and her family, happy to see me again."

Jack and the Doctor looked over to see Martha and her family standing outside the TARDIS.

"Now Jack tell your team to lower the guns or I kill the Jones, by the way who is that man next to Martha, a boyfriend perhaps?"

"Fiancé actually."

"Doctor you really are getting domestic."

"You have a wife, your hardly one to talk."

"Oh and look at this, Donna Noble?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You got your family with you Donna."

"Mother and Granddad, and if you go near them I will rip your hearts out."

"Well lets meet the Nobles then."

Silvia and Wilf stepped out of the TARDIS and Donna looked surprised to find her granddad aiming a rifle at the Master.

"Oh I like this one, maybe I will kill him first, but we are neglecting Rose Tyler, lets meet her and her family."

Rose, Pete, Mickey and Jackie holding Tony in her arms all stepped out of the TARDIS, Rose walked over to stand next to the Doctor while Mickey and Pete moved in front of Jackie to protect her and the baby.

"Mum, Dad and baby brother, that is to domestic, and who is he?"

"That is Mickey, he is my ex, sort of."

"Right now I am just confused, but anyway we have Torchwood, the Doctor's companions plus family, speaking of family where is your daughter?"

Jenny walked out of the TARDIS as if the outside was the safest place in the universe and marched right up to the Master.

"Your the Master?"

"Yes."

"I saw you in my dreams, what you did."

Jenny stood there looking calmly at him and then suddenly punched him in the face, the Master was forced back but managed to stay on his feet, Jack had sprang forwards to try and get the gun of Lucy who had shot Jack instantly and the Master pointed his screwdriver at Jenny's face.

"Oh Doctor I like this one, yes, positively has to be your daughter, so is there any one else in there?"

Sarah Jane, Maria, Clyde, Allan and Chrissie filed out of the TARDIS and nobody noticed Luke slip round the side and get round behind the Master and Lucy. He was hidden behind one of the tents less than a meter away when John struck, he appeared out of thin air to the side of the Master and grabbed his wrists as Lucy brought her gun round on him Luke jumped out and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the gun and created a localised cordilleran signal causing the gun not to fire when she pulled the trigger at this moment Jack took the gun off her and John wrestled the screwdriver out of the Master's grip. Jack and John grabbed hold of the pair while the Doctor found something to tie there hands with, they then dragged them to an empty room in the TARDIS and locked them in there.

After the ordeal was over the group minus the Doctor and Jack sat down round the fire where Ianto served them all coffee. Jack and the Doctor were stood outside the room where they had locked the Master and Lucy.

"You know Doctor that was to easy, they wanted to be caught."

"I know, we need to find a safe place to put him, away from civilisation and especially away from the TARDIS."

"And what about Lucy?"

"I can take away all her memories of Harry Saxon being the Master, she will live out a human life as a widow."

"Cruel but the best thing for her right now."

"Right lets go do this now, then we can decide what to do about the Master."

The Doctor and Jack went into the room in which they were keeping the Master and Lucy asleep, Jack lifted her out of the room and put her on a bed, the Doctor placed his fingers on her temples and whipped her memories of anything to do with the Master, they then flew the TARDIS to a hospital near where she lived and Jack used his Torchwood codes to stop any awkward questions being asked

"Right we will go back to camp and tomorrow we will deal with him."

They flew the TARDIS back to the camp site and eat tea in silence with the others, everyone was tired so they went to bed early, Rose who was still not speaking to the Doctor shared Jack and Ianto's tent.


	9. Revelations

Chapter 9: Revelations

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

"What are you doing Doctor, I just want to sleep."

"Not now Master."

"What do you want?"

"Answers."

"Where is Lucy?"

"I made her forget you, she knows you died, she was married to Harry Saxon not the Master and she is a widow now."

"So it is just you and me, what do you want to know?"

"Why are you here?"

"The TARDIS."

"But then what."

"I am not stupid Doctor."

"Well your not getting her."

""Who is going to stop me?"

"We will."

"None off you have the guts, Harkness might but you would tell him not to."

"Your wrong."

Suddenly the Master grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him over, he reached into the Doctor's pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver and the TARDIS key out of his pocket and punched him. He ran out the room locking the door behind him and ran to control room, he grabbed his laser screwdriver just as Rose walked into the TARDIS, before she could shout out he changed the setting and fired, she crumpled to the ground unconscious. He dragged her to the medical bay and placed her on the table before strapping her to it.

Rose surfaced from unconsciousness to find herself restrained to a table in what she realised she was in the medical bay, she had a memory of herself being in the same position before with the Doctor, but then she saw the Master working at the computer and started to shout.

"Oy, let me out, now."

"Finally, you were out for hours, now wait one minute Rose Tyler, there is something I need from your cells."

"My cells."

"In fact, scratch that your very atoms."

"What my atoms?"

"You have the power of the time vortex stuck inside your atoms, the bad wolf, and with that power I could rule the universe."

"Your insane."

"I know, isn't it fantastic?"

"What are you going to do with the power?"

"Has the Doctor told you about the year I ruled the world, well with bad wolf I could bring it back, lock it as reality and take over the universe without a paradox machine."

"Get away from her."

"Ianto Jones, and Owen Harper, welcome I do like to have witnesses to my victories."

"Over my dead body."

"Owen you really didn't think that one through."

"So Ianto Jones, you came to rescue Rose, I have to wonder why?"

"I..."

"I love you to Ianto."

"But why does she love you Ianto, have you told him about your team?"

"What is he on about."

"How do you know that."

"Went into your memories, you are a very bad girl, no wonder he likes you."

"Master, step away from her or we will shoot you, MOVE!"

The Master made a lunge for the switch and both Owen and Ianto opened fire at the same time both hitting him in the shoulder making him smash into the wall and collapse, Owen jumped over the table and coved the dazed Master while Ianto realised Rose, Owen turned round to check she was alright.

"Oh no you don't, Owen!"

The Master was reaching over towards a shelf, Owen turned round but the Master pulled a jar filled with a dull gold gas to the floor, it smashed and the gas glowed bright and surrounded the Master, his wounds heal almost immediately and he kicked out at Owen grabbed his screwdriver and bolted out the room followed by Rose and Ianto, Owen jumped up and ran after them, they were soon joined by The Doctor and Jack who came charging out of a room and they arrived at the control room where Sarah Jane was standing at the door blocking his escape.

"Stay where you are, take one more step and I shatter every atom within one hundred meters of the TARDIS."

The Doctor passed a look at everyone that said don't do anything foolish but told them that they needed to get close to him. Sarah Jane was hit by an idea.

"K-9, maximum defence mode!"

K-9 appeared next to the Doctor and before he had fully materialised his sensors had detected one enemy and before the Master had even registered his presence he was struck by a bolt of energy that would have stunned an human but it just knocked him away from the console.

"Plan B then, bye bye."

The Master flipped a switch on the screwdriver and disappeared in a gold energy.

"Dam it, rift jump, Doctor can we track it?"

"Sorry Jack, he scrambled the trace, he could be anywhere, but he will show up, he always does."

The rest of the day passed in a blur of silence, the only conversation being forced, Jack was busy admiring K-9 but the rest just sat there in silence, eating until Donna got up the courage to ask what happened, Ianto and the Doctor explained what happened. After the explanation Ianto moved over to Rose.

"Rose, what did he mean when he was talking about your team?"

"Well, you know I had a team in Cardiff in my world?"

"Yes."

"Well, you where in it, but you were killed, when I found you, it was like you had come back from the dead, it was so wonderful."

"I know what it is like to lose someone, how did I die?"

"You were shot, you took a bullet for me from a professor who was using aliens to make new products."

"In this world Owen took the bullet for Martha."

Rose walked over to the Doctor and started to talk, it appeared to Ianto and Jack that they had finally forgiven each other. They started to drift of back to there tents and the Doctor and Jack didn't question when Rose and Ianto went back to Ianto and Jack's tent together, in the end there was just the Doctor and Jack, sat next to each other in the rain watching the fire die. Once the fire died the Doctor and Jack got into the tent in which Rose and Ianto were already in and fell asleep, realising that they all loved each other in a different way.


	10. Darkness in the Heart

Chapter 10: Darkness in the Heart

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

It was early in the morning and The Doctor, Jack and Sarah Jane were arguing about what they should do.

"We should go, it isn't safe here."

"Doctor, if the Master comes back to earth he could find us no matter where we are, we are safer together."

"I have to agree with Jack, we are safer together."

"But we are still not safe here, we should stick together but find a safer location."

"Fine, I say we go to the hub, we take the TARDIS, we will be safe there."

"We can't stay there for ever."

"I know, but if we connect the Rift manipulator program to the TARDIS we can trace the rift conditions and follow him through the Rift."

"Right, get everyone up, we will eat and pack up, we will get to the hub and get to work."

Meanwhile Jenny was fighting for her own mind, but as hard as she fought it she could feel herself surrendering to the darkness and she felt herself remembering something that had been hidden.

"_What are you doing to me Master?"_

"_Your plan B, my sleeper agent."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I am implanting something in your mind, lets call it the Dark, it is part of my mind, if my plan A fails, you will activate and......"_

Jenny felt the darkness take the last part of her mind before the memory could return, her eyes turned black for a second before returning to normal, suddenly she felt a sense of purpose and she climbed out of the tent, she found the others preparing breakfast.

"Jack."

"What's up you two?"

"It is Jenny, she is acting a little odd."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one she is not eating, not even a coffee."

"She is not talking to anybody."

"And just look at her, look at her eyes."

Jack looked over at Jenny and just for a second made eye contact with her.

"Oh my god, right we will tell the Doctor and once we get to the Hub we can get Owen to do some scans, blood tests, mental activity the works."

The three of them marched over to the Doctor.

"Doctor, something is up with Jenny."

"In what way?"

"We don't know, but I say we get her back to the Hub and do some tests."

"What sort of tests?"

"Nothing to invasive, a scan, blood test, the usual."

"What do you think is wrong."

"We don't know but just look at her eyes."

"Doctor!"

"What Sarah Jane?"

"Everyone is ready, if you don't hurry up Tosh and Luke might work out how to fly this thing and take off."

"We will deal with this when we get back to the Hub."

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS followed by Jack, Ianto and Rose and he started to flick switches, nobody noticed Jenny observing from the side, they landed with a jolt and the Doctor ran out of the doors, everyone else followed and found the Doctor staring in awe at the rift manipulator.

"Wow Jack, that is fantastic."

Everyone else who hadn't seen it was looking at the Hub.

"And this is under the middle of Cardiff bay?"

"Yep, good isn't it?"

The Doctor was already running round the machine prodding bits with the sonic screwdriver.

"Right just give it five minutes and we can track him."

"Doctor look at Jenny."

The Doctor looked over at Jenny and caught her eye.

"Oh god, I know that look, she has part of the Master in her mind."

"So what do we do?"

"We, well use this results to track the Master and find a way to get his mind out of her, and where is she?"

"I dunno, Donna, where is Jenny?"

"TARDIS!"

"Oh no!"

The Doctor rushed over to the TARDIS door and tried to get it open.

"Jenny open this up, fight him, you can do it."

At that moment the engines started up.

"Doctor, what is going on?"

"It is the Master, he has control of her."

"So what do we do?"

"Jack I am sorry about this, but I need you to go with her."

"I understand."

Jack grabbed onto the side of the TARDIS and vanished with is.

"What now Doctor?"

"We hope Jack can stop him."


	11. Closer than you Think

Chapter 11: Closer Than You Think

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

Jack was being pulled through the time vortex on the outside of the TARDIS, he thought about the first time he had done this, he realised the only difference is that that time he didn't have the handle in his rib, due to the headache he had he was thinking slowly but he suddenly realised he could get the door open, Jack reached for his key and with great effort got the door open, he fell into the TARDIS and just managed to crawl forward enough to catch a glimpse of Jenny before he died.

Jenny was watching the TARDIS do its work, unlike her dad she knew exactly where she was going so it was better to let the TARDIS fly itself, suddenly the doors swung open and Jack fell into the room, she turned round to see him crawl forward before dying, she clicked her fingers and the doors closed and she handcuffed Jack to the railings.

*

"Doctor, what are we going to do, is there anyway to follow Jack?"

"No without any time travel technology."

"Jack gave me this." Ianto said holding up the wrist strap."

"Why did he give you that?"

"He knew what he would have to do."

"Am I that predictable Rose?"

"A bit."

"Donna."

"Yep."

"Martha."

"Absolutely."

"Well thanks for that, anyway Ianto pass it here."

The Doctor set to work with the sonic screwdriver.

"Martha could you come down here a second?"

Martha walked down to the medical bay .

"What do you want Owen?"

"Right well when Jenny ran off I took some of the CCTV footage and ran it through some filters, and it picked up an energy around Jenny, but it also picked up a much weaker signal from Ianto."

"What!"

"Dam it!"

"What's wrong Doctor?"

"It is this stupid thing, it is broken."

"You broke it, remember?"

"His is broken, try mine, still works."

"Thanks John, hey yours is a bit more compact."

"What?"

"Smaller."

"But lasts much longer."

"John!"

"Doctor could we have a minute?"

"Bit busy thanks."

"It is important."

"What is it about."

"Well Owen found an energy around Jenny, but he also found a trace around Ianto."

"That is important."

"Right Martha, grab Tom, he is a doctor, I will get Ianto down there soon as possible."

*

Jack woke up to find his hand handcuffed to the railing of the TARDIS.

"You know normally I wouldn't mind being handcuffed by you, or the captain of this ship, or most of the passengers, most of the universe, you get the idea."

"And in normal circumstances I wouldn't mind handcuffing you but considering it is the only way to stop you because of you stubborn ability to not die."

"Hey blame Rose Tyler."

"Anyway Jack Harkness, you are going to help the Master."

"Why?"

"Because if you do not, both Grey and Ianto will die."

*

The TARDIS materialised into the morgue and Jenny dragged Jack out to see the Master standing over a person.

"You came here, they will find you so quickly."

"Your little extrapolator has seen to that, and there problem with Ianto will make sure they don't come down here."

"What have you done to him?"

"Put part of me in him, enough to kill him if activated."

"And what is in that draw."

"It is your brother, I put him here finding him was so easy."

"I am going to kill you."

"Not before I kill you."

The Master grabbed Jacks gun and shot him in the head.

*

"What is it Doctor?"

"The part of the mind in Jenny was designed to control her, but this, it is just emotion."

"What does it mean?"

"All it is going to do is kill him."

"Can you stop it?"

"Yes, but this means, Jenny is a weapon, Ianto is just a distraction."

"Then the Master is within Torchwood."

"Tosh do scans."

"What should I look for?"

"Look for nothing, the TARDIS will make a blank spot, there will not even be any background radiation, look for a spot that doesn't exist."

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"Ianto's mental activity has just shot through the roof."

"What is it reading?"

The Doctor ran over to Ianto and placed his hands on his temple.

"About fifty four."

"Ok if it hits eighty it is over, if I can just find the right spot."

"Sixty one Doctor!"

Suddenly a high pitched beep sounded.

"Owen what is that?"

"Doctor?"

"Done it."

"Removed it completely, Ianto is Ianto again."

"Maybe we should tell Jack he forgot how to make coffee."

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"There in the morgue."

"Why couldn't it have been the greenhouse."

*

"Jack?"

"Grey?"

"What is going on?"

Jack looked around and saw that him and Grey had been handcuffed to the TARDIS again and it was in flight.

"Oh morning Mr Harkness, you friends found us so we had to relocate, I guess that means Ianto must be dead by now."

"I am going to kill you, and if you regenerate I will kill you again, and every time until you stop."

"Anyway, you might notice Jenny in also handcuffed to the railing, she is quite a fighter."

"I guess you are not the hypnotist you once were."

"Well I suggest you have a chat with your brother, he has some interesting stories about you."

"I thought he was dead, I spent eight years looking."

"And the Master finds me like that."

"Grey you can't trust him."

"I can't trust you either Jack, at least he found me."

"Then why are you handcuffed."

"I am not, you only think I am, he is a better hypnotist than you think."

"So what now?"

"I am going to kill you."


	12. Prisoner

Chapter 12: Prisoner

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

"We checked but there is nothing down there, there was an open draw though."

"That draw has always been locked, not even Jack knows what was in it."

"Doctor, we have got a fix, the TARDIS is at an old warehouse outside Cardiff, same place as the space whale."

"I am sorry, but did you say space whale?"

"Yes but how are we going to get there, all our cars are at the camp site."

"Rhys, what did you say your job was."

"I manage Harwood Haulage."

"Who can you trust with all your goods, Harwood's, you won't be sorry with a Harwood's lorry."

"Rose?"

"Sorry."

"Where is the office, Rhys."

"About half a mile away."

"We might need a truck?"

"Can't you get a taxi or something?"

"One that would put a taxi driver a risk and also we need something to get the TARDIS back in, and I want to drive the van."

"You need a licence."

"I can fly a time machine, does that count?"

"You fly your time machine very poorly though, if there is a test for that thing you failed it."

"Oh did Martha tell you?"

"You know considering what the Master can do you really could do with hurrying up a bit."

"What, oh right the Master, well reminded."

"Well who is going, you can't go on your own."

"I can and will, I am not putting any more of you at risk."

"You are not going on your own."

"I am."

"Doctor, I am going with you, we need people here in case of emergencies but you need people with you to."

After much shouting and arguing it was agreed Tosh and Gwen would stay in the hub, at first the argued against this thinking that Ianto and Owen were only saying this because they were girls but Ianto pointed out that with Jack gone Gwen was in charge of the hub and need to be here and Tosh was best with computers so she would be best for technical support, they accepted this but still rightly thought they were just being heroes keeping them out of harms way. Martha and her family did not want to face the Master and they decided that the Hub still needed a medic and Martha could be that while Owen was gone, Donnas mum was staying with Martha's family as was Rose's but Wilf had insisted on coming with them to make up for the fact that Torchwood was three members down, Rose had refused point blank to stay behind and no matter how much the Doctor and Ianto pleaded with her she refused to change her mind, Donna had simply said she was going and only her family had tried to convince her otherwise and the Doctor believed this was half the reason Wilf was going. Rhys had to go because they needed him to get the van but he had promised Gwen he would get out as soon as he could. Sarah Jane had also insisted that she would go and take K-9 with them while the rest would stay here and Luke and Allan could help Tosh.

*

"Jenny?"

"Jack, where are we?"

"A warehouse just outside Cardiff."

"Right, so why are we here and how did we get here?"

"The Master."

"What?"

"Well he controlled you to take the TARDIS to him, but I followed, but now he has my brother who is working with him, and he locked us up while they do whatever it is they are doing."

"Any ideas how we get out?"

"We sit here and wait for your dad?"

"Maybe, so how many times did you make a joke about being handcuffed?"

"Six, you?"

"Just the once."

"Light weight."

"So what do you think they are up to?"

"Probably trying to take over the universe."

"Well I can not just sit here and wait for that to happen or dad to show up, were getting out."

"How."

"I think I have a thing that could undo these handcuffs in my back pocket, you will have to get it, both my hands or handcuffed, why did they only handcuff one of yours, they tried, I shot the lock on one of them, just tied my hand but I got it undone."

"So can you reach my back pocket?"

"That is not all I can reach."

"Just the pocket thanks Jack."

"Got it."

"Right, lets get to work."

*

"Doctor, how big a van do we need?"

"I dunno how many of there is there?"

"About ten, plus there will be Jack and Jenny."

"Probably need a large van then."

"One moment, Elle!"

"Yes sir?"

"Hi Elle, we need a van or lorry that can carry a dozen people plus a few crates."

"One min, I will see what we have got."

"Ianto, good job Jacks not here, he would be full on with the charm with her."

"Considering where Jack is I would rather have him here."

"Calm down Ianto, Jack has been in worse spots."

"Sir we have number eleven free, that should be ok."

"Thanks Elle, see you soon."

"Bye sir, take care."

*

"We should call UNIT."

"They can handle it."

"We should still let UNIT know what is going on."

"There is a UNIT base about twenty miles away, they could gather up the local army and be there within the hour."

"The Doctor said he could handle it."

"The Doctor says a lot of things, trust me it is better is you ignore most of what he says, he said call UNIT if things go bad, well with the Doctor they always go bad so lets call them now."

"Tosh what do you think, should we call UNIT?"

"I don't want to say."

Gwen looked round for support.

"Pete, should we call UNIT."

"I don't know, it might be a good idea."

"Gwen drop it, I know you don't like the idea but with the Master you shouldn't take a chance."

"Fine, Martha you call UNIT."

Martha got out her phone and scrolled to the entry marked UNIT, Cardiff.

"Hello, Elle it is Martha, just listen where are you, your what, well call for backup first, full code red, the Master, in the files, who, you have, good, see you soon."

"What was that about?"

"Doesn't matter, listen I have to go after them, it is full code red, all UNIT personnel to attended, including me."

*

"Hello, yes who is it, Martha hi how is your holiday going, well I am following your Doctor, why, what is it, what the Master, ok I will relay that to them, I have called for back up already, right done it, see you soon then."

*

"How long does this thing take?"

"Be patient Jack, it takes three minutes."

"Good job I can to check on you two, though knowing Jack there are worse things I could have found."

"Grey, you have to listen, he is just using you he will betray you and probably kill you."

"He will still be better than you."

Grey grabbed the device of Jack and through it across the room where it smashed before he kicked Jack in the face before walking out and locking the door behind him.

"So know what do we do?"

"We could always...."

"No Jack, for one you have a boyfriend."

*

"So Doctor, what is the plan?"

"We go in, you guys point your guns at the Master, I grab him, we lock him up, find Jack and sort out Jenny, we go back to the Hub."

"That simple?"

"Yes."

"It will never work."

"It might."

"Oh he sounds like a three year old."

"Well any of you got a plan."

"You ever see Hot Fuzz?"

"Yep."

"Something like that?"

"Where would we get that many guns?"

"The Hub."

"We just came from the hub, so that is a no on that idea."

"Jack would do it."

"Well I am not Jack."

"Yep Jack is sexier."

"Rose!"

"Get over it Doctor, so any more plans?"

*

"How long did you say UNIT will be?"

"I don't know, it all depends, but there will be someone there almost as soon as the Doctor."

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

"We can't just do nothing, I know, bring up the Masters file."

"Ok, there isn't much though, few sightings in the seventies, last know sighting was Harold Saxon, before that there was something in San Francisco, oh his species in allergic to some of the chemicals found in cheap pain killers."

"Well we could bomb the area with pills."

"Nah, probably hit the Doctor."

"I have an idea."

"Yes Luke?"

"He said his body was imprinted on the rift, so the rift frequencies will be tied in with his body."

"So?"

"We could send out a wave on that frequency, it would cause his body to become unstable, for a while anyway."

"Tosh, could you work that out."

"Sorry Gwen it would take me years."

"I know somebody who could."

"Who?"

"Mr Smith." Said Luke, Clyde and Maria all at once.

*

"So, here we are, sat here for half an hour and still no plan."

"We need to take him down, I know him he will not risk his own life point a gun at him and he will surrender, I mean I am not a gun person but if the idea of one could save the universe I will go for it."

"How are we supposed to get near him, he has two hostages and the TARDIS."

"Well we can't just sit here."

*

"Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"Did you here that?"

"What?"

"Somebody is coming."

"The Master, Grey?"

"No, this person is being quiet."

"Hello?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm from UNIT, who are you."

"Jack Harkness."

"Torchwood?"

"Yes, what is your name?"

"Elle."

"Wait your the Cardiff contact for UNIT aren't you?"

"You know of me?"

"I saw your file."

"That is classified."

"So is Torchwood but you know about us."

"Well this is getting us nowhere, could you get us out of these handcuffs?"

"Well Jack judging from what I have been told you would prefer to be in them."

"Well under normal circumstances you would be right, but now I would like to be out of them, you can put me back in them later if you want."

"Jack!"

"You to Jenny if you want."

"Not now Jack, Elle could you just get us out."

"Working on it, what's your name?"

"Jenny."

"Jenny what?"

"Just Jenny."

"She is like the Doctor."

"In what way?"

"I'm his daughter."

"That isn't in the files."

"You need to update them."

Click

"There we go, so what do we do now?"

"We need to contact the Doctor, Elle do you have a phone?"

"Yes, who are we going to call."

"Rose Tyler."

*

"Rose, is that you phone?"

"Yes, Hello? Jack!"

"Rose give it here."

"The Doctor wants to speak to you."

"Jack!"

"Hey Doc."

"What is going on in there, have you got away, is Jenny alright?"

"Jenny is fine, a woman from UNIT showed up and got us out."

"What, how did UNIT get there before us."

"She said it is because you have been standing around outside for an hour."

"We couldn't work out how to get in."

"Never had that problem myself."

"Jack!"

"What, no phone sex."

"No, and we still don't know how to get into the warehouse."

"Last time I could not get into a building I used a tractor."

"Well we don't have one."

"Well get in, this is my fight now."

"Why."

"My brother is on his side."

"You have a brother."

"Don't ask."

"Jack don't do anything stupid."

"No promises."

"Jack!"

Jack turned the phone of before handing it to Elle.

"Well UNIT will be here in half an hour with the big guns."

"Speaking of big guns."

"Jack, is this going where I think it is?"

"For once, no."

"Then what?"

"If we can get the TARDIS, me and Jenny could probably fly it out, then the Master would be easy."

*

"We could play blackjack."

"No."

"Poker?"

"No."

"Strip poker."

"Maybe."

"Really?"

"No!"

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Nothing."

"Tosh?"

"Yes Martha?"

"This screen says program twelve is being activated in five minutes."

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"Program twelve blows all the cell doors open."

"What the hell is the point in that?"

"If an alien threat got into the Hub and it could not be stopped Torchwood of 1902 decided that they would blow all the cells to give them time to get out and seal the Hub permanently."

"How many aliens are there in the Hub right now?"

"Two dozen, most of the weevils."

"Oh crap, can you override it."

"Not in the time with have."

"Right, I know how to stop weevils, what are the other ones?"

"There is a pair of Ferlutons, there like dogs but have no tail and lay eggs, there harmless, the only reason we keep them is there is no where else to put them, and, wait, there is something else down there but I don't know what it is."

"No info at all?"

"Nothing."

"Right, we will pacify the weevils, get the Ferlutons back into there cells and then we will investigate whatever is left."

"So what's the plan?"

"Remember those stun guns we removed a few weeks back."

"Yes."

"Go get them, make weevil hunting a lot easier."

"On it."

Tosh ran over to the armoury and pulled out the three stun guns and tossed one to Gwen.

"Martha do you mind?" Said Tosh holding out the stun gun.

"Not at all."

"The weevils are on leaves three through seven so we will just work our way down, Ferlutons are on two so put them back in the cells on our way down, then deal with whatever is on eight."

"Sounds good."

*

"Jack, Greys coming."

"On his own?"

"Yes."

"Who is Grey?"

"His brother."

"So is that good or bad."

"Bad."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Still got those handcuffs?"

"Jack, your own brother!"

"Jenny!"

"Kidding."

"You have been spending to much time with me."

"You spend a few hours handcuffed next to someone you are bound to pick up something's."

"Ok, I will grab him, Jenny you handcuff him and Elle you lock the door behind him."

Gray burst through the door holding Jack's gun but before he could say anything Jack forced all his weight onto Gray's arm causing him to drop the gun and shout out in pain, Jack grabbed his other arm while Elle slammed the door shut behind them, Jack pulled Gray over to the railing and Jenny slammed his wrist into the railings and put the handcuffs on.

"That went better than expected."

"So now what?"

"We get out and find the Doctor, Elle, how did you get in?"

"There was a fire escape round the back, I forced the lock."

"Good, lead the way we will ring the Doctor so we can meet up."

Elle lead them through a door and down a corridor and at the end the could see another door that was slightly open, Elle pushed it open and ran down the fire escape followed by Jack and Jenny.


	13. Final Stand

Chapter 13: Final Stand

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

"Doctor, three people have just come out the back of the warehouse."

"Doctor, phone, it is Jack."

Rose passed the phone to the Doctor.

"Jack?"

"Doctor, we have just come out of the warehouse."

"We saw you, are Jenny and Elle with you."

"Yes, were all fine, where are you?"

"Just over the hill to the north, I will come and get you, do you know what the Master is doing?"

"No idea."

"Oh, shame."

"Hang on I am getting a call from the hub."

"Jack?"

"Hey Tosh."

"Oh my God your alright, Jack what is on level eight?"

"Nothing as far as I know, try Ianto."

"Oh ok, we already tried Ianto he has know idea."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Program twelve."

"What!"

"We contained, we don't know who authorised it though."

"So is there something on twelve?"

"We tried but it was totally sealed."

"Oh well, when I get back we will deal with it."

"Tell the Doctor we may have a weapon."

*

"Gwen, Martha, have you got that door open yet?"

"No Tosh, got the program done yet, nearly, Allan and Luke say it will be just a few minutes, we will drive out as soon as it is done, Jack says leave it until he gets back anyway."

"He got away?"

"Yes, he say a woman from UNIT showed up and got him and Jenny out."

"Fine we will leave this door until Jack gets back, what do they want us to do?"

"Get that program done and get it out to them."

"Gwen!"

"What Luke?"

"Done it, Tosh we have got the wave length, have you got the transmitter ready."

"I was a bit busy, but we don't have anything powerful enough anyway."

"Nothing?"

"Well, there is the SUV."

"What?"

"Remember Jack had that dish put into the roof, I could just shut down all the receiving processing and use it for transmitting."

"Could work, but one of us will have to drive it out."

"I will take it."

"Martha?"

"Martha you can't go."

"Mum, I need to do this."

"I will go with you."

"Tom?"

"You can't go alone, so I am going with you."

"You can't?"

"Why?"

"It is dangerous."

"Same for you."

"Fine you can come, but stay out of danger."

"As long as you do."

"Deal."

*

"Doctor?"

"Hello, UNIT right?"

"That's right, we have a task force assembling a few miles west but they won't be ready for two hours, right now we only have a unit from the SAS 22nd."

"Captain Harkness?"

"Captain Price?"

"Wow, you haven't aged, I mean it not a day, and this has been twenty years, is that normal for you?"

"One day I will work out my age and I will tell you."

"Anyway, who's your team?"

"Sergeant MacTavish know as Soap, Corporal Gaz Smith known as Gaz, Staff Sergeant John Griggs referred to as Griggs, he was commissioned from the US Marine Corps for fours days of training before an operation, there is also Private Peter Romano know as Echo and Private First Class Brian Jones know as Shadow."

"Right, I though the SAS didn't have ranks?"

"The SAS don't use ranks."

"I don't want any killing."

"We were told you would be like that, so we brought simulation ammo, packs a punch and leaves a paint stain but would take a lot to kill."

"Sounds good."

"Anything we need to know."

"One, you need to take them down fast, they have weapons that are far in advance of yours, two, there is the possibility of a target handcuffed in the back room, there is a fire escape you can use."

"That it?"

"Oh, I am coming with you."

"Captain?"

"It is my brother in there, I am getting him out."

"Anything I can do to talk you out of it?"

"Nope."

"Fine, but when you get him you leave."

"Deal."

"Oh take Elle with you too."

"Sir?"

"She has been inside and she has had training."

"Is it an order sir?"

"Yes."

The SAS unit took up there places around the building, Echo hid in the long grass where he could cover the front entrance with the sniper rifle, Shadow was in the tree line towards the back where he could cover the fire escape and back entrance with the other sniper rifle, Soap and Jack took there place at the fire escape while Elle and Gaz prepared to go in the back door while Griggs and Price waited outside the front door with the Doctor who was to wait outside and not come in until the targets were down but he has insisted to be close because the Master was his responsibility.

"All units confirm you are in position."

The general affirmative came back across the coms.

"Command this is Echo, have shot on one target, over."

"Are you sure you could take it, one mistake and we are all dead."

"Negative, target is only half visible, over."

"Don't take the shot, all units move in on my command."

"Doctor!"

"Martha?"

"We have the wavelength, we could do anything from locate him to destroy him."

"Could you get his position and overlay it with the blueprints?"

"Already done it, Tosh did it for us, we knew that is what you would want."

"So where is he?"

"Go in the front door and turn left, up the stairs and it is the first door on your right."

"Thanks, did you get that Captain Price?"

"Confirm, waiting on your mark."

"Move."

Soap and Jack quietly through the fire door and ran down the hallway to where they left Grey, Elle and Gaz burst trough there door guns ready and ran to the back staircase to cover the Masters escape while Price and Griggs opened there door and ran up the staircase they halted outside the room they had been told there target was in before Price opened it while Griggs through a flash bang into the room, Price pulled the door too until they heard it go off and they burst in but found no sign of anyone.

"Doctor there is no sign of him in here, we found your blue box though."

"What, Martha did he move?"

"We don't have the power to keep a constant scan, though rift activity peeked about five seconds ago."

"Dam it, at least we got the TARDIS."

"Soap, Harkness did you find Grey?"

"Yes, Doctor the Master killed him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he made sure I knew."

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"He is heading to us."

The Doctor spun round to see the Master marching towards the group, all the others started running towards the front entrance and burst out in a big group and ran towards the Master, the Doctor quickly adjusted the screwdriver and followed and by the time they got to the Master the Doctor had caught up with them, the Master was pointing his screwdriver at Martha.

"Miss Jones I failed to kill you last time and if it is the only thing I manage to do I will be happy."

"Master don't do this, walk away, come with me."

"I didn't accept your offer of a date last time what makes you think I will say yes this time."

"Why did you kill my brother?"

"I did not."

"What!"

"He is standing behind us all right now with a gun, perception filters really are wonderful."

They turned around to see Grey standing there with a gun and a TARDIS key by his feet.

"Grey, he has lost, give yourself up."

"Jack, you left me I will make you suffer, if it is the last thing I do."

"Command this Echo, have a shot over."

"Shadow do you have a shot?"

"Confirm."

"Tell your friends to not shoot, there ammo will hurt but I could kill Miss Jones in the time it takes to stop me."

In the end they don't know why the Master fired maybe he could see no other way out but he fired at Martha, what he didn't expect was Tom to force himself in the way of the shot and took the hit for her, all those with guns opened fire at him, what they had not told the doctor was that only the first three bullets were simulation ammo, the rest of the clip was real ammo and after they switched there guns to fully automatic it didn't take long for there guns to start firing the real bullets, the Master was cut down and the only thing the Master had time to think before he was killed was about the moment towards the end of the year that never was where he had killed that guy before.

"What did you do that for, you didn't have to kill him."

"I'm sorry Doctor, but we did, he shot to kill and that simulation ammo wouldn't stop him from shooting, we could have lost at least three people before we got it off him."

"So are you going to shoot me too?"

"Not if you give up Grey."

In one moment all the possibilities passed trough Greys mind as he glanced at the group and then the gun in his hand. Captain Price saw the conclusion form in his eyes and shouted out.

"Soap get that gun off him!"

Soap leapt forward but was too late to stop him and Grey forced the gun into his chin and pulled trigger, Jack ran forward and knelt over his body but he knew he was dead, the Doctor stood over the bullet riddled form of the Master, although he didn't want to admit it he knew they were right, it had to be done. Echo and Shadow ran from there hidden places and knelt over Tom who was obviously close to death and set to work.


	14. Aftermath

Chapter 14: Aftermath

**I do not own any of the material used in this story other than the storyline and my own character.**

They were all back at the hub, the SAS squad made the excuses and had muttered something about having to get Griggs back to the USA and get briefed for an operation in Russia and the UNIT captain had gone to debrief UNIT but Elle had elected to go with Torchwood back to the hub, everyone just sat around talking quietly and drinking coffee while waiting on news of Tom, Jack was wondering around checking on the clean up operation that Tosh and Gwen were sorting out but every time he walked past Elle and Jenny sitting on the sofa he chucked to himself, on the forth time he did this the Doctor took him up on it.

"Jack, Martha fiancée is close to death and Owen is trying to save him, what the hell are you laughing at."

"Well, no I shouldn't tell you."

"Jack."

"Fine, it is just it had been about twenty minutes now and you still haven't noticed that your daughter is holding hands with Elle under the table."

"What!"

"Keep your voice down, don't ruin it for her, be glad she found somebody."

"My daughter is a lesbian."

"Judging from what she said to me I would say she is Bi."

"Well offer her a job here, is it like a rule you have to be Bi?"

"No, you just have to be horny."

"Jack."

"Don't look now but they just kissed."

"If you are having a joke I will kill you, over and over and...oh you were not kidding."

"Martha."

"Owen, what's happening."

"Can you come down here a minute."

They could tell by they tone of his voice it was not good news. This was confirmed a minute later by a shout from the operation room.

"Please Owen there has to be something you can do?!"

"I am sorry but he whole body is dying."

"What about nanogenes?"

"They would repair the damage but the body would keep on dying until the nanogenes ran out, and he would be in agony for ten minutes."

"What about that glove?"

"Ianto smashed it with his hockey stick, I am sorry but I could only give him ten minuets with whatever I do and he would be in a lot of pain, right now it is painless, do you want me to bring him round so you can say goodbye?"

"Please Owen, how long would we get?"

"About seven minutes of fully alertness."

"Thank you Owen."

"I'm sorry, he was good man."

"You barely knew him."

"I gathered that much about him in that week."

Owen started to bring Tom round and left Martha with him, he filled everyone in before going to his computer and went to work filling out the medical forms. About fifteen minutes later Martha came up the staircase and collapsed into her Mums arms and cried. Martha then walked out the hub and wandered around the bay in a daze before ending up on a bench outside the old church. She sat there for what felt to her like and an eternity before realising somebody was behind her she spun round to fine Ianto there and she fell into his arms and cried again.

"Ianto, who did you lose?"

"My girlfriend, we were engaged and I have never told anyone that, we worked at Torchwood London and she was caught up in the battle, she was half converted when the power stopped, I dragged her out and came here, I though I could save her but in the end I couldn't."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm over it, well mostly, as much as I ever will be, but now you have to make a choice, are you going to spend the rest of your life grieving or are you going to do something, just don't do an Owen and deal with it by getting laid."

"He lose somebody too?"

"His fiancée, she had an alien on her brain, when they tried to operate to remove it she died."

"Is that what happens, you lose somebody and you end up at Torchwood, gos knows Jack has lost enough people over the years."

"Maybe it is."

After a few minutes they walked back to the Hub in silence, when the entered the Hub and headed over to there groups, Ianto with Jack and Martha with her family.

"We should offer it to them."

"It isn't fair."

"It is just an offer."

"It would be hard to explain."

"We can deal with it."

"As long as you don't force it on them."

Jack and Into went round the Hub talking to each person at once and give them the option to forget the whole week, nobody took this option, despite what had happened nobody took this option and over the next few hours everybody left to go home leaving only Jack, Ianto, The Doctor, Jenny and Elle in the Hub, before Martha left she asked the awkward question about Tom.

"Jack, what are we going to tell Toms family?"

"We can't tell them the truth, we sort fabricate a story, do you want to tell them or should we do it."

"Could you do it, I can't face them."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Hopefully."

Martha left the Hub with her family and the others were left round the table in silence.

"Jack, I have to go, can you deal with this."

"No problem Doctor, I understand you lost him."

"You lost your brother."

"He was the last part of your planet."

"He was the last part of your old life."

"What is this, an angst competition?"

"Well there both gone, you need time to grieve."

"So do you."

"I do it here."

"I suppose, Jenny what are you going to do?"

"I might stay here, explore this planet."

"Ok, I will see you soon."

"Ok, bye."

The Doctor went into the TARDIS and took off leaving only Jack, Jenny, Elle and Ianto in the Hub.

"So Jenny what are you going to do?"

"I dunno, I quite like Cardiff."

"Do you want us to set you up?"

"Like what?"

"Flat, job, history and background."

"Sounds good."

"It will take a few days so we will need to get you a hotel room."

"Could you make it a double?"

"Sure, I won't ask."

"You know the Doctor didn't notice until he made me tell him why I was laughing."

"How did he take it?"

"Alright, was a bit, oh no my daughters a lesbian but was alright, and he isn't exactly straight anyway."

*

_A few days later..._

"Jack did us good with this flat."

"I know, bay view, five minutes from Torchwood, good food."

"A new life."

"With a woman who is an alien."

"Which one is worse?"

"There both good."

*

"Hello, Mrs Milligan?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Can we come in?"

"Can I ask why?"

"We have some bad news about your son."


End file.
